starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Photo Novels:What Star Wars Photo Novels is Not
Star Wars Photo Novels is... ...not Uncyclopedia Star Wars Photo Novels is a place to document professional looking encyclopedic pages. Articles that are written unprofessionally and do not conform to a standard of excellence must be rewritten. If they are not, they will be subject to deletion. Joke articles also are not allowed and must be written at Darthipedia. Joke articles that were not approved through community consensus in the summer of 2007 will be deleted if found, or transferred to Darthipedia if the author so wishes. ...not Wookieepedia Articles on canon events and canon characters should have limited canon material and facts, as the focus of the article should be kept on the fanon aspects of the topic. Users should avoid creating multiple articles on canon characters or events, though if the creation of such an article is needed then it is expected that a link will be included in the “See also” section to the canon article on Wookieepedia. That way, it is made clear in the article that the character is canon, although the article is not. ...not MySpace/Facebook Star Wars Photo Novels is not a place to chat with friends online. Because of that, do not... #...spend excessive time editing your user page if it’s simply going to become a blog. There are other websites for that, but Star Wars Photo Novels is not one of them. #...post the same thing on several talk pages that are not of importance to the Wiki, such as “vote for this article” or “hey, how are you today?” Posting such comments is essentially posting spam which is a violation of Star Wars Photo Novels policy. #...create clans or social groups. #...post irrelevant information in forums or talk pages that can start conflicts. If your main goal is to socialize and chat with friends, it is suggested that you created a MySpace or a Facebook, or that you install and use AOL Instant Messenger, MSN Live Messenger or Yahoo! Messenger. However, please be aware that becoming friends with people on Star Wars Photo Novels is not discouraged. It is simply asked that your chatting be taken somewhere else, for example, on the forums for Rebelscum.com, Yakface.com, and other Star Wars collecting or photonovel forums. ...not yours. Users of Star Wars Photo Novels are asked to respect the original view of any given user’s Star Wars fanon photonovel universe. This is done so by refraining from adding our own views into another person’s article, or by using your ideas in one of our articles without your permission. However, anyone can edit any article to fix minor mistakes, or to base your writing in the page on the author's story. ...not Star Wars Fanon. Star Wars Photo Novels is used for fanon, but strictly for photonovels and other creative stories that involve Hasbro action figures. It is not for fanon in general, and all articles must have at least one photonovel picture.